SpeedDating
by dance4life
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go on a Speed dating night and Hermione meets up with a few old friends. AU.My first AU fic.


**Hello this is my fist fic on So please be gental. This a AU fic.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way possiable own any Harry Potter!**

Speed Dating

'No, Ginny I don't won't to go!' Said Hermione as Ginny dragged Hermione down the prime pink corridor. They were going speed dating to the displeasure of Hermione. It was in the new tearoom in diagon alley. Every Monday singles night. She felt like a spinster just going to one. The floral curtains sickened Hermione who hated anything like this since 5th year.

'Come on! You need a date for once!' said Ginny who was very strong for a woman of twenty. It had been four years since Hermione, Harry and Ron had left hogwarts and Ginny and Luna the year after.

Hermione was going through a dry patch in dating. But in the case of Ginny she had been dating all the time. They were all losers she dated though. Hermione and Ginny had been living together in muggle London in a penthouse. (Being on the front line of a war paid of!)

Hermione dug her heels into the prim rose carpet. This does not work she thought as she sided.

'I am perfectly alright finding a boyfriend by my self!!!!!' said Hermione.

'By yourself????? When was your last boyfriend???' asked Ginny huffing and puffing from pulled a dead weight.

'Ummm I think it was that French dragon worker. When did he leave…mmm it was about…'

"18 months ago Hermione! Your young you should get out more!' They were now stationed in a meeting room. It was all shades of greens with double French doors into the rooms. It really clashed with Hermione's purple vest and jean miniskirt. But Ginny nearly disappeared because of her obsession with the colour green that was all she would wear. Green Skirt and vest.

A few other girls turned up. Some older and some younger probley just out of hogwarts.

A witch just about thirty-five stepped in with a blue floral dress and a blue knitted cardigan. The fake smile piling off her face. And every once and a while flicked her wedding finger with had a large ring on. She held a clipboard with the words

'Spinster 2 wed in 20 steps'

'Well that makes me feel so much better!' Hermione said to Ginny.

'Well hello everyone. Its charming to meet you all!' She exclaimed in a fake sweet voice. She took a head count of all the women.

'Ahh nearly the same as the men.' She said to herself.

'Hey everyone my name is Wendy and I'm your guide to get in love' Wendy said in a cheesy way.

'I think im going to be sick!' Ginny whispered to Hermione and she laughed and Wendy gave her a pointed look.

'Right there are nine men and ten women. Ahhh someone might have to go without' Wendy said to herself giving every one a sloppy look that people usually give toddlers.

'Right can everyone line up and there will be separate booths for you to have fives minutes with the man. And then you shall move into the next booths when you here the bell. After you see all the men, the men right down the name of the ladies that they would want to date. Then you have to go on a least one date with them." Wendy plastered her smile once more and opened the door.

There was a long corridor with lots of doors next to each other and opposite. All the girls picked a door and Hermione walked up to the last one slowly dreading it fully. Peeling off the door her palms sweaty and hoped it weren't an old man. It was…

"Neville???" Asked Hermione astounded. She was okay now that it was Neville. He looked up surprised.

"Hey Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked

"Me doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you were in love with Luna?"

"Yeah I am, but she thought it would be fun to try this" His face full of sorrow.

"Why are you so sad?" Hermione asked.

"Well you wont tell anyone this?"- Hermione nodded –

"WellIthinkthatshewillmeetsomeonenewandleaveme.'

"What was that?"

Neville let out a sigh.

"Well I think that she will meet someone new and leave me." He said slowly.

'What are you thinking? She is very much in love with you! Why would she run off with another wizard?" She exclaimed!

"Yeah your right! I don't know what I was thinking about. Silly me again. I guess."

"Neville, you never silly."

BEEP!

"Well cya I have to move along." Neville waved goodbye and waited for the next girl.

Hermione stepped out and sighed. She hoped the rest of the men were not her old school friends.

She slide open the door. And sighed

"Oh Merlin! You have to be kidding me!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. He smirked and laid a rose on the table in front of them. Hermione stood there stunned.

"Well I didn't know that I could stun without a wand!" He said smirking even more.

"What…how...uummm???? What?" Hermione finally smutted out, while sitting down in the very uncomfortable chairs. He leant forward so that they were very intimate.

"In my line of work I don't get to see many beautiful witches."

"Death eater!"

"You do know that I was in the order!" Stated Malfoy

"Malfoy!..."

"Call me Draco," He said taking her hand.

"Is this some sick joke? And I thought that you were married to Parkinson?" Hermione asked

"Pansy went off with Blaise. And left me about 2 months after our wedding." He said.

BEEP!

"Well I have to go. Bye Malfoy"

"ITS DRACO!" Malfoy shouted at Hermione as she walked out.

Hermione stepped in to next-door and thought

This day couldn't get worse! Hermione thought.

The door sliding once again and another shock.

"Professor Dumbledore??????"

"Oh miss Granger how are you this evening. Pumpkin pasty or lemon snap?" He indicated the bowl of wizard food with on top of the pile a large pumpkin pasties and lemon snaps on the table in front of them.

"I'll have a lemon snap please." She took the snap and crunched. Professor Dumbledore offered her some pumpkin juice.

"No thank you sir. But if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"Well you know that professor Mcgonagal has never returned my love."

Hermione nearly choked. Loved Mcgonagal!

"Well no I didn't sir but now I do." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well I thought I'd make her jealous by doing this tonight. Don't you think?"

"Mmm…yes sir."

"Ohh Miss Granger don't call me professor or sir I'm am not your headmaster now."

"Okay Albus"

By Merlin that felt weird! Hermione thought.

"Have you seen anyone yet that takes your interest?" asked Albus

"No not really one was Neville Longbottom who is already in love with Luna Lovegood. Then the second was Draco Malfoy and as you know that we are usually not on great terms."

BEEP!

"Ah well goodbye profess…Albus I mean sorry"

"Don't worry and goodbye Miss Granger."

Hermione slid back the door and stepped though.

She hoped that she met someone that she liked in the end.

She stepped once again into the next door. And surprised to see

"Ron?" She asked as she sat down.

"Hiya Mione. How are you? I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks. Where've you been?" he asked.

"Well I've been working on S.P.E.W and dragon rights too…"- she carried on but Ron interrupted.

"I get it Hermione you never change do you?"

"Well…no not really" Hermione smiled and blushed.

"Have you and Harry been on many assignments since I left the aurors?" Hermione asked.

"Well. No not that many. I'm glad that you changed your job. I can see that you are very happy in the S.P.E.W office.' Hermione smiled.

"So how is that runaway monster of a sister I've got?"

"She's here tonight and going round the men two after me. You'll see her in a minute." They smiled at each other for a minute.

"Umm have you seen anyone since you know?" asked Ron

"Only one Ron." Hermione said back.

"Umm…you see…Well Hermione I still lov…"

BEEP!

Ron sighed.

"Yes Ron? Carry on" Hermione said as if she didn't even hear the bell and she didn't really want to.

"No don't matter. Cya bye." Ron muttered

"Bye Ronald!" Said Hermione now frustrated.

She ripped open the next door.

"Oh I didn't think that I would see you here Hermione?"

"Hello Oliver. I don't think I've seen you since 4th year. How have you been? And Ginny dragged me!"

"Oh Ginny would be the person to do that, and to answer you other question I've been lovely, I've been the captain of the England Quiddich team for two years now, Keeper of course. But now you know me I want to know more about you. The only person from your year I really spoke to was Harry. I have always been intrigued by your smartness."

Hermione blushed that was the nicest thing a boy had said to her since the French dragon worker.

"Stop Wood you making me bush." Hermione smiled flirty.

"How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
like softest music to attending ears!" Hermione's heartbeat went though the ceiling while she melted at his words. Who knew that Wood could quote Shakespeare, It was crazy!

"Your that fist guy here that has actually got my interest!"

BEEP!

That bell was really getting on Hermione's nerves!

As Hermione walked out Wood stood up like a proper gentleman and open the door for her. She smiled again and walked out.

"I hope to see you soon, bye." Wood whispered and whispered kissed her cheek.

"I too hope that we can meet again." Hermione blushed again.

And with one last glance she walked to the next compartment and the door next had opened and no one was the and then all of a sudden...

FLASH!

An old muggle camera took a picture of her. The camera moved A Blond haired cheeky face appeared from the other side.

"Hi! I'm Colin Creevey!!!!" Colin said very fast. Colin held out his hand and Hermione took.

"Hi Colin its nice to see you again" She said as Colin shook her hand very hard.

"Still the same I see." Hermione said. He smile grew even wider.

"So what have you been doing since hogwarts?" Asked Colin.

"Well do you remember in 4th, 5th, and 6th year had the S.P.E.W organisation that you were a member of?" Colin nodded.

"Well I have taken it to the ministry and got my own office for it and freed about 200 elves so far and the rest of the elves population are getting paid wages." Said Hermione proudly.

"But enough about me Colin. What have you been doing since Hogwarts?"

"Well me and my brother have gone into business of professional photography agency. Dennis is the head of the developing department and I take the photos. We do mostly Weddings, Christens and model shoots."

"Well it looks like you have been busy. I always thought that you were going to be a photographer for the Daily Profit?" Hermione asked.

"Yes well they didn't like my portfolio at all. Anyway that made me set up my own business and well I think I've done better than I would at the Profit. So I was better of with out them." He smiled.

"I can see your doing much better, Colin" Hermione smiled.

BEEP!

"Ah, well I better move on, bye Colin, its nice seeing you again."

"Yeah Goodbye Hermione."

She stepped out of the sliding door and went to the next one. She was over half way now and a smile tugged her lips. She opened the next door and the smile was wiped of her lips.

"Why, Miss Granger I thought I would never she you again." Said the drawling voice she had endured for seven years and never wanted to hear again.

"Professor Snape?" She was stocked by two things 1) Why was professor Snape at a speed dating night? 2) What was he wearing?

Professor snape sat there in a blue silk shirt and black muggle jeans and a large gold medallion. His hair swept back into a low ponytail.

"Sir, you look very different to when you taught me."

"Why yes Miss Granger. I've gone though a rather dramatic change over the last few years."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I guess you don't know a spell to make time go faster?" he asked.

Hermione just looked at him with a loathing look. After a few deep breaths, she started tapping her fingers on the table. After a minute, Snape just exploded.

"Will you stop that? It is very annoying!"

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and pulled her hand back.

BEEP!

"Oh thank god!" Snape muttered.

Hermione gave him a sharp look. She didn't even want to be here either but she kept it to herself.

She slammed the door shut just to get him back.

"Hello Hermione!" Said Dean as he engulfed Hermione into a huge hug.

"Dean! How have you been?" She was happy now because Dean was like another big brother in her school days. They would talk about things from the muggle world, news and places.

"Yes well I have been alright and I have some big news."

"What is it dean please tell!" asked Hermione.

"I'm the manger of West Ham football team!"

"Oh, Dean! Well done! Have you got your eye a couple of players?" Hermione asked, only because she doesn't support Quiddich doesn't mean that she doesn't football. In fact she loved it.

"Well I have my eye on one player at the moment, He's in Hull at the moment but we need him."

"Well? Which player is it?"

"Dean Marney"

"Ooh. Wasn't he born round west ham football club?" asked Hermione knowing her football trivia.

"Yes I've seen him play and it was amazing"

"This is my dream Hermione I can't believe that I've done it!" Dean said more to himself than Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"Well done Dean and I really mean it!" Hermione smiled.

Dean smiled.

BEEP!

"Well bye Dean, I hope to see you soon!"

"Yeah bye." Dean smiled at her.

Hermione took a deep breath the last one!!!!! At last!!!!

She opened the door.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione said lounging on the chair.

"You look like you had a bit of a night? Who have you seen?"

"Well then I had Nevill…"-

"Isn't Neville in love with Luna?" Asked Harry looking like Lavender when new gossip circled Hogwarts.

"Yes that's what I thought but Luna thought that it would be a good idea, you know Luna." Harry Nodded.

"Then Malfoy, and Dumbledore!" she paused for dramatic affect.

"Hang on! I thought Dumbledore was dead?" Harry asked.

"Oh…yeah I thought he was. It must have slipped my mind at the time!" Hermione said wondering why she hadn't noticed that he was mean to be dead.

"Then I dated Ron…"-

"A date with Ron was that awkward? I thought you got over that." Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, well I did, but Ron was about to say something and if it is the something that I think it is, then something was a really big something and I wish that he said that something, because that something was the something that he didn't said to someone when we were dating!" Hermione said then took a deep breath

"Oooh, tell what the something that Ron couldn't tell you that was a really big something that someone wants to know what that something is?" asked Harry making Hermione confused.

"What?"

"What did Ron want to say?" Stated Harry

"Well you could have just said that instead of the something something's!" said Hermione.

"Well you started it!"

"Well I could say that something that someone want to say about the some…"

"Okay I get it! Stop going on about the something!" said Harry.

"Okay that was a bit confusing."

"Well who else have you had the pleasure of meeting tonight?" asked Harry.

"About nearly everyone who ever went to Hogwarts!" Hermione joked.

"You haven't met someone who you have never met before? Ah well at least tell me who else you had."

"Wood, Snape, Dean and you," Hermione said counting off her fingers.

"Well who do you like?"

"Well I quite like Oliver, he was so charming, a real gentlemen and sweet and caring…"-

"Stop right there Hermione, don't go all girly on me after eleven years!"

"Right sorry Harry I really talk to Ginny about this. Have you seen her yet?"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said like the cat that got the cream.

Hermione took her hands of the table and wiped them on her jeans.

"Oh no we didn't, just kissed like old times." Said Harry reassuringly.

BEEP!

"Well see you soon Harry and Hermione went into the waiting area were they were told by a loud speaker.

"Right everyone I hope you found your Mr Right? Because we don't accept quick flings here!" Said Wendy grinning, and flashing her large eyelashes everywhere in a cartoon manor.

"You feeling sick again?" Asked Ginny as she moved over to Hermione as she joined the room. Hermione nodded smirking.

"Me too," Ginny smiled.

"Excuse me the two of you at the back need to listen to this!" Shouted Wendy with the grin still plasted on her smug face.

"Right…"- Wendy carried on "You need to write down on a piece of parchment who you liked, and don't be shy write a couple if you liked both because you don't know if the man you picked you, sorry." She had another fake sorrowful look at everyone.

"What a lovely thing to say! I so want to bat bogey hex her!" Ginny whispered as she was writing down two names.

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

"Are actually considering Malfoy?" Asked Hermione disgusted.

"He was very charming in a sense." Said Ginny.

"In a sense of being a toad! But he is Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. Most of the room looked up at the two. Hermione went a bright red.

"Well he was very nice to me though."

"Its on your own head!" said Hermione

"Well, who are you putting down then?" Ginny asked peering on Hermione's scrap of parchment it said.

Oliver Wood

"Ah, we spent the time talking about Quiddich." Said Ginny folding up her piece of paper.

"He was such a romantic!" said Hermione.

"Well, then what was your worst date? Mine was…" asked Hermione.

"Snape!" Hermione and Ginny said together as they walked though to another room that held the men.

"Did you see what he was wearing?" Asked Hermione.

"I know took all my self-control to not laugh!" said Ginny laughing.

"Oh hi Luna!" Said Hermione as Luna joined them.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione what was your favourite date?" Luna in the singsong voice she had.

"Oliver" said Hermione.

"Draco and Harry" said Ginny.

"Well mine was Neville."

"No surprise there Luna your in love with him."

"Yeah he's a lovely chap isn't he." Luna said to the ceiling.

When they got to the room, the girls (Luna, Hermione and Ginny) went over to Harry, Neville and Ron.

"Hi guys, again." Said Ginny.

"So who did you guys pick?" asked Hermione.

"Not telling!" Ron said as a joke.

"You don't tell me a lot of things do you!" snapped Hermione. Ron blushed.

Hermione looked around the room. Oliver was nowhere to be seen, she hoped to Merlin that he didn't leave. She really wanted to get to know him more and more! She thought of their what speed date. It was so romantic and sweet. She wondered if a real date would go the same way. What would he wear? What would he do? What she thought what would she WEAR! And What would she DO??? OH Merlin what have I got myself into Hermione thought.

"Hermione! You shouldn't daydream its bad for the neck." Said Luna, everyone including Neville looked at her as if she had just kissed Snape!

Hermione scanned the room again and smiled when she saw Oliver. He caught her gaze and smiled, like he knew something. Hermione cocked her head to one side and he winked. Hermione blushed yet again, it was becoming a bit of a habit.

Hermione snapped back into the conversation when Neville asked her.

"Have you heard about Mcgonagal retiring? I wonder who will take her place?"

"I think someone new, to shake things up." said Hermione not really interesting in the conversation. She scanned the room again.

She saw an unbelievable sight Snape with two middle-aged women, who have tried too much with their makeup and outfits thinking they were in their twenties. They were doing the funniest thing Hermione had ever seen. They were pulling at his cheeks and giving him little kisses. Snape was clearly not amused. He had his arms crossed and a face that could kill.

"Hey guys look over there." Hermione whispered to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Dean.

A roar of laugher came from their corner of the room. Everyone started to stare at them. So they soon stopped but the tears in their eyes were still there from laughing so much!

"Excuse me everyone!" Shouted Wendy.

"Me and Ron…"

"How many times do I have to say this it is Ron and I" whispered Hermione, but Harry carried on.

"Ron and I really don't like this person! She reminds us of Umbrige."

"I know, have you seen the fake smile."

Harry nodded. He was about to say something but Wendy started her annoyingly high voice.

"This has been quite a successful night hasn't it? There have been four matches and the other six didn't match up at all. Awwww you'll have to try again next time eh?" Wendy dripped.

"I will read out the couples, and you will stand over here." Wendy said as she got a list out of the names.

"Right…here we go

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood

Snape and Linda Lucard"

Everyone in the room sat there in shock as Snape had a blonde nineteen-year-old with a very large chest standing next to him.

Everyone stood there in shock for a minute or two but then Wendy broke the silence.

"Would all the couples exchange owl addresses. I have really enjoyed this evening! Goodnight. And I hope I get invites to the wedding?" Winked Wendy and she left the room.

Hermione walked over to Oliver and looked into his dazzeling brown eyes and sighed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hey" breathed Oliver.

"Hey" Hermione said Hermione melting.

"Do you want to do for a drink?" Asked Oliver.

Hermione took his hand, smiled and said.

"I would like that very much."

I hope you liked it, dance4life.


End file.
